Neville's House
by ABoysguide
Summary: Set two months after Deathly Hallows, the group just start to settle back into normal life with a summer spent at Neville's house. Expect fun, wizard Truth or dare and lots of pairings. Rated M for some LEMONS and language.
1. Chapter 1 Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes

**A/N: I own none of these, except my own OC ones, characters or settings all rights go to their intended authors. This has been written just for fun, let me know what you think. It's a quite risqué but I thought that people won't mind the realism in it.**

**The pairings in this fanfiction are:**

**Harry x Ginny**

**Ron x Hermione**

**George x Angelina**

**Luna x OC (To be revealed)**

**Neville x OC (To be revealed)**

Chapter 1: Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes:

It had been two months after the second wizarding war and the fall of Voldemort. The Weasley family was just returning to normality after the deaths of friends and family. Fred had been buried a week after the Hogwarts siege along with the others who had been killed. To keep Fred's memory alive, George had re-opened Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes with a huge banquet in Diagon Alley. George's new girlfriend Angelina Johnson had helped him decorate the street with orange and yellow banners. Harry, Hermione, Ron and Ginny were running back and forth from the Leaky Cauldron carrying huge platters and dishes of food to the tables laid out along Diagon Alley.

"Here you go Harry, love." Mrs Weasley said handing him a cool butterbeer while he waited for the next round of pastries to cook.

"Thanks, Mrs Weasley." Harry sat down on a stool and downed the butterbeer in one as Ron stumbled through the doorway being held up by Hermione and Ginny. He was covered in chunks of pumpkin and pastry.

"He had a bit of an accident..." Ginny explained, "He tripped over one of the banners that had fallen down and went headfirst into the pumpkin pie."

"Oh Ronald!" Mrs Weasley sighed exasperatedly.

"Come on Ron, let's clean you up." Hermione said leading him to their room upstairs. Harry thought he noticed Ron grin but he soon went back to his stunned look.

A small mechanical mouse leapt in the air, creating a clicking sound to signal that the pastries were ready. "Here dears, take these out to where the pumpkin pie was. And try to clean the area up a bit will you?" Mrs Weasley said as she handed Harry and Ginny two trays of delicious-looking pastries.

"Sure, come on Harry." Ginny sighed.

Harry waited until they were out of Mrs Weasley's earshot before asking Ginny, "Did Ron really trip over a banner?"

"No, but he did fall into the pumpkin pie." She replied, giggling.

"How?"

"Well, he and Hermione were fooling around and somehow he fell in. I didn't see him fall myself, but that's all Hermione said happened."

"I'm guessing whatever it was, they're up in that room now finishing it." Harry laughed.

Ginny screwed up her face, "I'd rather not think about it. But if I hear any more noises coming from their room tonight I'm bashing Ron's head in with a pan!"

Harry placed his tray down and took out his wand to clean away the remains of the pie, "_Scourgify!_ Much better. Was that the last lot of food?"

"Better had be, I don't know how many people we're expecting but this a huge amount of food. I don't think Mum's ever cooked this much before!" Ginny said, looking at the rows of roast meat, vegetables and towers of pies and cakes.

As they turned to go back to the Leaky Cauldron, George and Angelina landed beside them and dismounted their brooms. "We all done now?" George asked.

"Think so." Ginny said.

"Great, I've got a blister on my arse the size of a galleon! Should be worth it in the end though." George said, limping towards the pub.

Ginny cringed again, "What a revolting image."

"At least he's not going to show _you_!" Angelina laughed.

George kissed her on the cheek, "Love of my life ladies and gentlemen! Isn't she lovely?"

They all laughed as they made their way back to the Leaky Cauldron.

"Ah, good timing!" Mr Weasley said, "There's a huge crowd outside waiting to get in. Merlin knows what the Muggles are thinking!"

"Well, let them in!" George shouted opening his arms theatrically.

When Mr Weasley opened the pub doors a wave of witches and wizards poured in some they recognised and said hello, others were caught in the current of the crowd and couldn't stop. Like poor little Professor Flitwick!

"Hiya Harry!" Harry turned to see Dennis Creevey holding his late brother's camera.

"Hey Dennis, sorry about Colin."

"It's okay. He died fighting against Voldemort, and that's how he'll be remembered... that and his camera. I'm hoping to take lots of photos today in his memory. May I?" Dennis lifted the camera towards Harry.

"Oh, yeah sure. Ginny, fancy a photo?" Ginny said goodbye to Lavender and cuddled up to Harry for a photo.

"Smile!" Dennis said and clicked the camera, the bright flash blinding Harry and Ginny. "Thanks Harry! See you later!"

"Welcome Dennis!"

Ginny turned to him, "You're so kind."

"Well, I should of humoured Colin more at school and let him take photos. Hopefully I can redeem myself this way." Harry smiled and kissed the top of Ginny's head.

"Ooooh! Someone's been bitten by a lovebug!"

They both recognised the voice and turned around to see Luna Lovegood holding two packages. "Hey Luna! How're you doing?"

"Fine thanks, I'm not stopping long, my Dad's been taken to St Mungo's."

Ginny gasped.

"Oh, it's nothing serious, just gallstones." Harry thought it funny that Luna's father had a normal illness instead of something like Hippogriff measles.

"Wish him well from us." Ginny said, though she knew Harry still had hard feelings towards him after he tried to hand him in to Voldemort's Death Eaters.

"Anyway, I've only really come to give you these." She handed Harry and Ginny a parcel each. "They're new quidditch robes for you. Hope they fit. I made them myself."

Harry caught Ginny's sideways glance and opened the parcel expecting the worst, but he was pleasantly surprised. Harry's robes were red and gold, the colour of Gryffindor with a lion patch on the chest pocket. "I charmed the lion to roar whenever catch the snitch." Ginny's robes were also red and gold but had a phoenix where Harry's lion was. "I gave you a phoenix because I thought it suited you better, it bursts into ash when the other team scores but gets reborn when you score."

Harry and Ginny grinned, "Thanks Luna! Really appreciate it."

"Really? Thanks so much, I was worried you might not like them. But I've really got to go now, see you later guys!" She turned on her heels and skipped out, somehow against the tide of the crowd still pouring in.

Once everyone had arrived George stood on his chair to make a speech, "_Sonorus!_ Welcome everyone! Thank you for coming tonight, I'd like to start off by raising a toast to those who fought in the war and let us have a moment of silence to remember those who have.. er.. those who have f-f-fallen." George's eyes began to glisten but after a minute of silence the sparkle in his eye returned and he raised his glass, "To the fallen!"

A solemn chant replied, "To the fallen." Harry spotted Draco Malfoy lurking by the Leaky Cauldron, when he caught his eye he raised his glass to show no hard feelings and Malfoy returned the feelings with a nod before leaving.

George's speech carried on, "I'd like to hand over to a man we all know. He's been the Boy Who lived, the Chosen One and Scarhead. But to me, he'll always be the One Who's Knocking Off My Sister. Here he is, the saviour of both the wizarding and Muggle world! Harry Potter!" George clapped loudly and ended the _sonorous_ charm.

Harry took position where George had been and grinned, "_Sonorus_! Well who could ask for a better introduction, though I do question the title he's given me. And on that subject Mrs. Weasley, know that my intentions are honourable towards Ginny. But anyway, I'd like to say just a few words that I first heard from a great man and have stayed with me ever since I heard them. Nitwit, blubber, oddment, tweak! Thank you." Harry sat down to some confused faces, but the majority of the crowd knew Dumbledore's strange words of wisdom and gave Harry a standing ovation. The evening carried on in a happy atmosphere. When all of the guests had left the Weasley's, Harry, Hermione and Angelina went to their rooms in the Leaky Cauldron where they all slept until mid-morning the next day. That is, all except Ron, Hermione and Ginny who had a very restless night. So restless that Ginny moved into Harry's room to avoid the sounds of her brother and friend in the room beside hers.

Harry awoke to find Ginny's head resting on his bare chest, her breath tickling the hairs on his stomach. Harry thought she looked cute sleeping and didn't want to disturb her. That is until Harry noticed Ginny's loose pyjama top that revealed her breasts. Harry tried not to react to this wonderful sight, but the thoughts coming into his head weren't helping. He looked at his bedside clock and noticed that it was 7:30, nobody else would be awake at this time, maybe they could make some of Harry's thoughts a reality. Ginny stretched in her sleep, moving her hand to just above Harry's waistband on his shorts. This close contact was sending him over the edge. Harry began remembering the only sexual contact they'd had, it had been last week when they went for a walk in the countryside. It was more of a fumble and neither of them got off because they had heard Ron and Hermione looking for them. Those two however seemed to have had plenty of satisfying contact, much to everyone's annoyance. Harry realised that must of been why Ginny moved into his room last night. There were only 3 rooms on the top floor of the Leaky Cauldron, Ron and Hermione had taken the double near the stairs with Ginny's single next to it. Harry and Ginny's rooms were separated by a bathroom and a store cupboard. But even so Harry could hear in the silence of the morning not birds tweeting or rustling leaves but the all too familiar sound of his two best friends consummating their relationship, which added to Harry's current problem.

Hermione's groans and moans were not what you'd expect from a girl like Hermione but this morning they seemed more pronounced. Harry tried not to listen but gave in after a few minutes, eventually he heard Hermione's orgasmic groans subside and he guessed they were finished. When he looked down at Ginny her eyes were wide open and looking at his tented shorts.

"Uhhh, morning Ginny." Harry said, making her jump.

"Uh, morning Harry. Please say that's not from hearing Hermione having sex."

"No, no, no." He laughed. "Well, not fully, I woke up and noticed that your top was loose and couldn't help but look which got it started, but then those two started going for it again and it just made it worse."

Ginny looked down at his crotch, "Um, uhh. Um... do you want me to...uh?"

"What? Oh, err... if you want to..." Harry stammered.

"Umm, sure. We won't get caught, it's not even eight yet."

They both looked at each other and blushed; Ginny took the first step and pulled her pyjama top over her head revealing her two perky breasts. She placed her hands on the waistband of Harry's shorts and began to pull them down when the door burst open! Hermione ran in, "Have you seen Gin- Oh! Sorry!" She tried to back out but Ron must of been in the way, "No move Ron! I've found her! No, no, no you don't want to go in! No, calm down Ron!"

Harry looked at Ginny, "Tough luck eh?" he laughed.

"Yeah, take your last look, this is all you can get for now." She chuckled as Harry took one last look at her breasts and she put her pyjamas back on and left the room.

A minute later Hermione knocked on the door, "It's me."

"Come in." Harry was still just wearing shorts but he'd managed to hide his erection.

"Sorry about earlier, I didn't know." Hermione sat on the edge of his bed and turned pink. "Anyway, I've seen it before."

Harry jumped up, "You what? When?"

"Well, I've changed with Ginny when we've gone swimming before," Harry sighed in relief, _she means she's seen Ginny before, oh thank Merlin!_, he thought. "...And I saw you getting changed when I was hiding in Ron's room last week."

"What?" Harry shouted.

"Calm down, it doesn't matter."

"It bloody does! It's embarrassing, plus I've never seen you!"

"Well, you've never been in the right place." She winked and got up to leave and stopped in the doorway, "Oh and Harry, from what I saw it's nothing to be embarrassed about." She giggled down the corridor. Harry shut the door and threw himself facedown onto the bed, hoping to cool his heated face.

When he went down to breakfast later he caught Ron's eye and suddenly found his shoes very interesting. There were empty seats next to Ginny, Ron and Mr Weasley, (Mrs Weasley was in the kitchen and George and Angelina weren't awake yet.)He sat down next to Ginny and piled his plate up with bacon and eggs cooked by Mrs Weasley, (the Leaky Cauldron was officially closed but the Weasley's had been given special permission to stay here while they re-opened the shop.) Breakfast was a quiet affair with only Bill, Charlie and Mr Weasley talking.

"You see it only happens during full moons and it's not a transformation, I just get a bit angsty." Bill said.

"You should still go away for a few hours until you've calmed down." Mr Weasley asked.

"Oh yeah I do, I wouldn't risk Fleur's life. Even more so now that she's pregnant."

"How's that going then? She ok?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah, she's staying with her parents for a few days back in France." Bill pushed his plate forward and groaned, "That was delicious, just what I needed."

Charlie had finished too, "Yeah, what time you heading off then Bill?"

Bill looked at his watch, "In about ten minutes. This place seems a bit dead today."

Charlie leaned over to Bill and whispered, "I think they may have had a falling out over some night-time activities."

Bill laughed and stood up, "If that's true I think we should be off. Bye Dad. See you guys."

Charlie got up to leave and patted Ron and Harry on the back as they left. They grabbed a handful of Floo Powder and stepped into the fire, "See you Harry. Ron, don't do anything I wouldn't do" Bill said, winking at him. Ron grinned and winked back, warranting a slap across the head by Hermione, she stood up too and stormed off upstairs, followed soon by Ron. Mr Weasley began clearing plates.

"I can get that Mr Weasley," Harry offered.

"No, its okay Harry, I've got it." Mr Weasley said before going to the kitchen, leaving Harry and Ginny alone.

"Funny morning," Ginny smiled.

"Yeah, I don't think Ron will be disturbing anyone for the next few days thanks to Bill." Harry laughed.

"Yeah, and seeing as he won't be disturbing anyone... do you fancy going up to your room and finishing what we started?" Ginny said in a seductively breathy voice.

"I'd like that..." Harry grinned.

Harry and Ginny went back to Harry's room on the top floor, passing Hermione and Ron as they argued down the stairs.

"Sexist pigs! All the Weasleys!" Hermione shouted.

"Hey! It was just a joke, that's what Bill's like!" Ron pleaded.

Ginny raised her eyebrow at Harry, "Even less chance of being disturbed."

They ran the rest of the way upstairs and Harry locked the door behind them and cast a shield charm on the door, "_protego_!"

Harry and Ginny ran forward and locked themselves into a romantic embrace, kissing frantically. Harry's hands moved down Ginny's back onto her waist and he began lifting her shirt over her head. This time though Ginny was wearing a green bra which Harry quickly unfastened revealing Ginny's B-Cup breasts. Her pink nipples contrasted with her pale skin making them look all the better. Harry's hands went up to her breasts and began squeezing and rubbing, causing Ginny to moan loudly, she had no reason to be quiet as no-one would hear them. A minute later Ginny broke the kiss and pushed Harry's hands away. She knelt down in front of Harry and unzipped his jeans and pulled both his jeans and boxers down in one revealing his erect penis. Ginny immediately took his cock in her mouth and soon Harry was getting close to orgasm. Almost as if she knew she took it out her mouth and finished him off, letting him shoot his load over her chest. Harry lay back on his bed and sighed, "I've been waiting a long time for anything like that. Have you done that before?"

"Nah, but when I was in the girl's dormitory last year one of the girls told me how to do it." She said matter-of-factly.

"Good job you were there then!" Harry said as he leaned forward and pulled Ginny on top of him, they switch positions so that Harry had full access to her. She was wearing a short skirt that Harry was able to stroke her thigh under. They both jumped when they heard Hermione shouting downstairs, but when she stopped Harry set to taking Ginny's skirt off revealing matching green panties. Harry started rubbing her mound through the fabric causing Ginny's hips to begin bucking; he then quickly pulled down her panties and began licking her sex. This surprise action alone sent Ginny over the edge and she shuddered and thrust Harry's head further down onto her crotch. But as she began to relax from her first orgasm, she began another wave of pleasure as Harry hadn't stopped. When this second round of pleasure subsided Harry lifted his head up and smiled, his messy black hair even more ruffled.

Both of them cleaned up and went downstairs to see Neville and Ron playing darts and Hermione sulking in the corner...


	2. Chapter 2 One Hundred and Eiiiightyyyy!

Chapter 2: One-Hundred and Eiiiiiiightyyyyy!

"What's up with Hermione?" Ginny asked Harry in hushed tones.

"No idea, maybe I should see if she's okay." He said.

"Yeah, I'll put the kettle on and make some cuppas. Tea?" She said as she headed towards the kitchen.

Harry's eyes were drawn to her seductively wiggling hips, "Uhh, yeah please. Milk, two sugars." Ginny smirked as she went to ask Neville and Ron what they wanted.

"Morning Neville, when'd you arrive?" she asked.

"Just a few minutes ago. You guys all packed?" Neville said, they'd all agreed to visit Neville's house at the request of Neville's grandmother. It was a good idea to help clear their minds before deciding what to do next year.

"Probably not." she laughed, "Cuppa?"

"Tea please. Milk, no sugar." He replied, taking the darts of a surly looking Ron who'd just scored a measly 12 points.

"Ron?" Ginny asked.

"Coffee. Black." He grunted.

"Sure cheery, where's mum and dad?"

"Dunno, probably with George in the shop."

"Right," Ginny turned to where Hermione and Harry were talking, "Hermione! Tea? Coffee?"

Hermione shouted back, "I'm fine thank you." She cast a glare at Ron before turning back to Harry.

"Right!" Ginny said as she went into the kitchen.

Harry had just started the conversation with a simple "Morning, how're you?" but Hermione had gone into a frantic rant about Ron.

"...but it's not just that he's obsessed with sex! I mean I like it just as much as the next girl! But there's a time and a place! And don't get me started on his mood swings. One minute he's all happy and touchy feely but as soon as I stop he goes into a sulk and storms off!" Hermione said in harsh whispers.

"Yeah, I know he can get moody. But you two love each other; you have to take the good with the bad." Harry said.

She seemed to calm down slightly and take a deep breath, "I know. I know. But I mean you and Ginny have a good sex life _and_ a healthy relationship."

Harry looked around and checked that Ginny was still in the kitchen, "Well, it's not a brilliant sex life because we're both shy and we haven't really done much. When you caught us this morning it was only the second time we'd tried anything. But yeah, our relationship's fine."

"Well I assumed that the 'Chosen One' would have been more confident." She joked.

"Things aren't always what they seem." He chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Ginny asked setting down Harry's mug.

Harry didn't know what to say, that they'd been openly discussing their sex life? Fortunately Hermione stepped in to save him, "We're just saying what an idiot your brother is. But I feel better now I've had a good ol' rant."

Ginny smiled, "Well that's good. Sure you didn't want a cuppa?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I better get my bags, we're leaving at eleven right?" she asked.

"Yeah. Harry go give Hermione a hand with her bags," Ginny said kindly.

"No, I'm fine." Hermione said.

"No, he doesn't mind. Plus, I've got to have an important conversation with brother dearest." She smiled whilst looking at Ron banging his fist on the table as Neville scored 180 and did a little celebration dance. It was like watching the lost tribal rituals of the Croydon tribes.

"Sure you don't mind Harry?" Hermione asked him.

"Not at all," He smiled and led the way upstairs.

"I hope she's not too hard on him," Hermione giggled.

When they reached Hermione and Ron's room Harry asked, "Have you finished packing?"

"Mostly, just a few things to pa- ahhhh!" Hermione squealed and ran over to the bed and jumped on it to hide something.

"What's the matter Hermione?" he asked, looking confused.

"It's...uh... just one of our... ahem... that is to say... you won't think any less of me Harry will you?" she stuttered.

"Of course not! What is it?" He asked, leaning to his right to catch a glimpse of the mystery thing.

"Okay then, there was a few things I forgot to pack after mine and Ron's little row." She smiled shyly and produced a pair of fishnet stockings and sexy lingerie.

Harry's eyes widened, "Whoa, Hermione!"

"I'm so embarrassed" she said trying to pack them in her bag whilst also hiding her now pink face.

Harry laughed, "Don't be. Yours and Ron's relationship is nothing to do with me. Though I will say that Ron is one lucky bloke," he walked over to the case and helped her close it, "And fishnets. Nice." He began laughing even more.

"Stop it!" Hermione tried to scowl but ended up giggling, "Can you help me pack Ron's things?"

"Sure, just so long as he's not got any fancy knickers lying about." He laughed, causing them both to collapse on the bed in hysterics just as Ron entered.

Ron's brief chat with Ginny had involved two short kicks to the shin and being told to "Stop being a moron!" Which surprisingly cured his mood.

"What's so funny?" Ron asked bemused.

Both Hermione and Harry tried to tell him between fits of laughter and breathlessness , but failed, leaving Ron to pack his case alone until they calmed down enough to help. When they'd all finished they all looked at each other and began giggling again, including Ron.

When they'd all finally calmed down they all lay back on Ron and Hermione's bed and sighed. Harry looked at the other two and smiled, "just like old times, eh?"

"Yeah," the other two sighed.

Hermione stood up first and smoothed down her t-shirt, "Look at this, I only ironed it last night! I hope Neville's grandmother has an iron."

"Oh yeah! We better hurry up its ten-to!" Ron said, jumping to his feet.

The trio made their way downstairs to see Neville and Ginny waiting to go, "Hurry up! We don't want to be late!" Ginny said.

"Calm down we're going by Floo!" Ron said exasperatedly.

Mr and Mrs Weasley came out of the kitchen carrying trays of leftovers to take and said their goodbyes, as did George and Angelina, then Neville, harry, Ginny, Hermione and Ron each took a handful of Floo powder and stood in the giant fireplace. Neville led the group by shouting: "Griffon House!" and dropping his Floo powder, bursting into flame as he did so. The others did likewise and were transported into the dining room of Neville's house.


	3. Chapter 3 Neville's House

**Chapter 3: Neville's House-**

Neville, Hermione and Ginny appeared first and lugged their bags out of the fireplace, spilling dirt on the carpet. An old woman came rushing through carrying a cup of tea, "Neville! I told you to use the other one! Look at all this dirt!"

"We're sorry Mrs Longbottom, we'll clean this up." Hermione smiled trying to make a good impression.

"Yeah, and thank you for letting us stay Mrs Longbottom," Ginny said.

Mrs Longbottom sighed, "Your welcome, just try not to make a mess like this every day."

"Where's Harry and Ron got to?" Ginny asked.

Neville looked up the chimney, "They could have come through the upstairs one."

As if answering from the heavens, the group heard a thud upstairs, presumably of falling suitcases, then the smash of something. They heard Ron muttering, "_Reparo! Reparo!_" causing more sounds of broken glass, "Harry, little help?"

They couldn't hear but they knew Harry would have sighed, "_Reparo! _Now stop faffing around! Where are the others?"

Ginny shouted, "We're downstairs Harry!"

More thuds and another of Harry's _Reparo_ charms later, Ron and Harry entered the dining room. "Hello, Mrs Longbottom," Harry said cheerily.

Mrs Longbottom looked at Harry then looked at Ron, "Did you break something?"

Ron glanced sideways at Harry, "Err... No."

"Hmmm, well. Neville will show you around. It's time for 'Crossed Wands' on the radio." She said, tottering out the room.

Neville cleared away the soot with _Scourigfy_ and led the group outside into a courtyard.

"Whoa! I never knew you had such a big house Neville!" Ron exclaimed.

"Well, my old Uncle Algie couldn't stand lving in the same house as my Nan, so he put his house there and when he died we joined it up." Neville explained.

"Your Uncle must have been a very powerful wizard," Hermione said looking at the house in awe.

"He was. But now he's gone I use it as my own, my Nan's proud of me now but she still gets on my nerves sometimes." Neville said leading them into a larger but shabbier house, the inside was furnished with big comfy armchairs and much to Harry's surprise posters of Arsenal football team with just a few quidditch posters, Appleby Arrows.

"You like football Neville?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, my Dad was a fan and my Nan let me have his old stuff. I've only seen them play once with my uncle Algie, but we had to leave early when he kept shouting that he'd spotted the snitch." Neville chuckled and slumped into a chair, "Sit down."

Harry and Ron sank into a massive sofa and stretched, making themselves at home. Ginny and Hermione were still a bit uncomfortable and just sat on the arms of the sofa.

"Take a proper seat, make yourself at home." Neville said, offering a pair of armchairs to his right, "So, what do you want to do?"

Ron sat forward, "How about we play a game of qui-"

Hermione interrupted before he could finish, "Let's go for a walk! Something we can all enjoy. Isn't it Ronald."

Hermione's gaze cut Ron's annoyed look and resignedly he said, "Yeah, we can get to see where you grew up."

Hermione looking pleased with herself jumped up and bounced over to her suitcase. Neville stood up too, "Sure, I know a good walk up to the quidditch pitches! Bring your brooms and we can have a game!"

Ron and Harry grinned, "What a great idea Neville!" Ron said, "Isn't it Hermione?"

She was obviously unhappy, but forced a smile before turning around and looking in her suitcase for her coat.

Harry looked over and had a nice view of her bum as she was bending over, Ginny noticed this and smacked him across the back of the head. Harry just grinned and patted Ron on the back and whispered, "You're one lucky bloke Ron!"

The pair started laughing but soon stopped when they caught the strange looks from Hermione, Ginny and Neville.

The five of them grabbed their coats and brooms and followed Neville out into a huge garden. A large vegetable patch and some trees lined the path out to the road. Neville's skills as a Herbologist truly were amazing; there were massive pumpkins and apple trees lined with crimson fruit.

Neville lived in a small wizarding village on the outskirts of Sherwood Forest, ironically called Robin's Hood. Robin Hood himself had been named after this village where his parents had lived, however Robin was born a squib and instead of being an outcast from the wizarding world he set out to make the lives of poor Muggles easier. That is why he is known more in Muggle legends than in wizard's.

They walked down the road until Neville led them across a field of sheep, and into the forest. A voice cried out from behind them, "Neville! Neville!"

They all turned to look and saw a girl running towards them carrying a broomstick, "Neville! Are these you're friends?"

The group looked towards Neville and saw him blushing, a trait not common for the new, bolder Neville. "Hi Fiona, yeah. They're staying with me for a few weeks."

The girl skipped towards them and held her hand out to shake Hermione's hand, "Hiya! I'm Fiona, nice to meet you!"

"Errr, hi. I'm Hermione." Hermione said, slightly stunned at Fiona's over fondness.

"And you are?" Fiona said holding her hand out to Ginny next.

As Ginny and Fiona introduced themselves Ron leaned over to Harry, "Bit forward ain't she?"

Harry was about to respond but Fiona had already appeared in front of him offering her hand. "Hi, what's your name?"

But before Harry could respond she squealed and spun around, "Oh my God! I know who you are! How did I not recognise you sooner?"

Harry felt the dread of another crazed fan who didn't really know him.

Fiona carried on, "You're Stan Shunpike! I met you once in the Leaky Cauldron!"

Harry's face dropped as the others began to crack up. Ron put his hand on Harry's shoulder to stop himself falling over from laughter, "S-s-s-tan Shunpike!" he panted.

"Are you not Stan?" she asked.

Harry rubbed his forehead, causing his messy fringe to part and revealing his scar. Fiona saw this and turned a Weasley shade of scarlet, "Oh God! I'm so sorry! I'm such an idiot!"

Harry just smiled and offered his hand, "Harry Potter, nice to meet you."

The two smiled as Ron's laughter echoed into the distance...

**A/N: There hasn't been many lemons in these past two chapter but there will be some in the next chapter. I didn't want them to interfere with the story for the sake of it, I wanted it to be natural. So any thoughts on how you think the story is going would be appreciated. Thanks. **


	4. Chapter 4 Quidditch and a Forest Fumble

**A/N: ****Okay, Neville's OC pairing is with Fiona if you haven't already guessed. And there's going to be some lemons in this chapter. As always please R&R. Thanks.**

Chapter 4: Quidditch and a Fumble in the Forest:

Fiona's embarrassment had faded by the time they reached the quidditch pitches hidden in Sherwood Forest. They were all having a good laugh until Ron mentioned something about Hogwarts. Fiona instantly quietened down and looked glum.

"What's up Fiona?" Hermione asked politely, placing her hand on her shoulder.

"She's err... she's a squib." Neville answered.

"Aww, Fiona. Don't get upset there's nothing wrong with that. Both my parents are Muggles so I've had my share of bigots." Hermione said.

This seemed to cheer her up and she smiled, "Yeah sorry, I was just being stupid. I can still ride a broom though so let's play quidditch!"

"That's more like it!" Ron shouted and ran onto the pitch. Hermione, Neville and Fiona followed but Ginny held Harry back. "Harry, I'm going to fake an injury and get off the pitch. Come meet me by the bridge we crossed, say you're going to check on me or something, it'll be worth it." She whispered and winked before she too ran onto the pitch.

Harry mounted his broom and shot upwards into the sky before hovering level with Ron, "Okay, 3 on 3! Me, Hermione and Ginny versus Harry, Neville and Fiona! Ready... GO!"

Harry felt at a huge disadvantage at first but when he saw how well Fiona played he felt a surge of power and together his team scored 40 points in five minutes. Harry flew back to his side of the pitch in celebration of his recent goal and passes by Ginny who winked at him and went into a spiral aimed at the ground; she stopped at the last minute and leapt from her broom. "Owww!" she shouted and Harry flew down beside her.

The others flew over and hovered above, "Is she okay?" Fiona asked.

Harry looked up, "Yeah, just a sprain I think. But I should take her back to the house and get it bandaged up, just to be safe."

"Alright Harry, at least we should stand a better chance of winning now Hermione!" Ron said.

They flew away to resume play as Harry carried Ginny back towards the river they passed.

"Okay, we're out of sight now. This way!" Ginny jumped down from Harry's arms and sprinted into the dense woods. Harry struggled to follow but eventually they arrived into a clearing, hidden form the world. "Now," she panted, "Where do you want to start?"

Harry grinned and grabbed Ginny's hips, pulling her in towards him. He kissed her passionately and soon their hands were exploring each other's bodies. Harry's hands grabbed Ginny's bum and he slowly moved his hands up her back, lifting her shirt in the process. Revealing for the second time today her green bra, he quickly undid the bra and cast it to the floor. His kisses made their way down her neck and onto her breasts. He pulled and pinched at her pink nipples, making her groan in pleasure. He stopped suddenly and carried on kissing his way down to waistband of her skirt where his hands once again cupped her bum, Harry decided to leave Ginny's skirt on as he lowered his head and kissed her thighs, making his way up to her already wet panties. He licked the inside of her thighs causing her to squeal and it wasn't long before he started kissing her pussy through the fabric of her panties until she was bucking against him and he pulled her panties down, letting him lick her properly. When she reached orgasm he took his head out from under her skirt and looked up at her scarlet face. She was panting from pleasure and smiled at him and whispered seductively, "Your turn."

Harry stood up and gave her a quick kiss before she knelt down and pulled down his jeans and boxers, she took no time to start sucking his cock, taking it all in. Harry looked down at her head bobbing up and down causing him to get closer to his own orgasm. A few minutes later he felt her breath on his cock getting more and more rapid so he looked down to see what she was doing. He looked down and saw Ginny fingering herself under her skirt. The mere sight of this caused Harry to blow his load early into Ginny's mouth but she did not flinch. In fact, this sped up her orgasm as she came with him. When both had finished Ginny swallowed Harry's seed and wiped her mouth.

She stood up and put her bra and shirt back on and gave Harry a kiss. "Let's do this again tomorrow."

**A/N: Sorry it's abit of a short chapter but I wanted to put in some lemons again which will lead into the next chapter, 'Truth or dare' –Wizard style! Let me know what you think of the story and the lemons in this chapter, tell me if the descriptions or language went too far or not enough whatever way. I'm new to writing lemons and fanfiction so it won't be perfect. Anyway R&R and thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5:Wizarding Truth or Dare Part 1

**A/N: Okay guys, sorry it's been a while but I've been busy. Here it is, the Truth or Dare chapter. Some lemons obviously and as always please R&R.**

Chapter 5: Wizarding Truth or Dare:

Harry and Ginny made it back to the house 15 minutes before the others and they all spent the day reminiscing and swapping stories. Eventually by midnight they had found Neville's Uncle's old supply of Firewhiskey and were very merry.

"I-I-I-I know!" blurted Fiona, "Why don't we play Truth of Dare?"

Ginny hiccupped, "Sure! But let's play Wizarding Truth or Dare!"

"_Wizarding_ Truth or Dare? What's the difference?" Hermione asked puzzled.

Ron stood up his arms extended, "Oh it's, it's sooo fun! We used to play it with the Muggle kids when we were young!" His eyes slowly closed and he puckered his lips, presumably remembering a fond memory.

Ginny tottered to her feet and pushed Ron's shoulder, "No, Ron! We played normal Truth or Dare with them! I've only played Wizarding Truth or Dare at school, I'm surprised you ha-a-aven't Hermione."

Hermione poised her finger over her lips comically, trying to think. "Errrm, nope. Don't think so."

"Really? Even _I've_ played Wizarding Truth or Dare!" Fiona said exuberantly, pointing skyward.

Harry was growing impatient of not knowing what it was, "So. What _is_ it?"

Ginny sat back down, "Well, you play in pairs. We all cast the Truth or Dare spell which binds us with our partners. When we're bound together any feelings we experience are enhanced as if we're both feeling it, which we are really. So that could be fear or...um..."

"Orgasm!" Fiona shouted, then lay back giggling.

"Yeah that."

Hermione smirked at Ron, "Sure I'm in."

Ron replied with a silent 'yes' in the form of raising his fists into the air and doing a victory lap of the room.

"We all in then? Okay, Neville and Fiona sit back to back, I'll cast the spell for you," said Ginny.

They did as told and Ginny cast the _Temporaris Linkus _ spell. Light blue waves shot from Ginny's wand and encircled the pair before falling like dust.

"Right, you're joined now. Just to prove it..." Ginny tickled Neville's side and the pair exploded in booming laughter.

Ginny grinned, "Okay, Hermione and Ron." This time the waves were a deep purple colour.

"Turn around Harry," Ginny said, sitting down beside him and casting the spell. Their wave was bright scarlet and hung in the air for a few seconds longer. "Okay, we're ready to play! Who's first?"

Fiona leaned forward, "We'll go first! Won't we Neville."

Neville nodded weakly and grabbed an empty firewhiskey bottle, spinning it in the middle of the group. The bottle landed on Ron and Hermione.

Fiona pointed almost crazily, "Oooookay! Truth or Dare?"

Hermione answered for them, "Truth, I want to get the feel of this game before we choose Dare."

"Okay, ummm, when did you first kiss Ron?" Fiona asked.

Both Ron and Hermione turned a strange mixed colour of scarlet and pink, "Last year. Wow, that spell's powerful."

"Okay, spin the bottle then." Fiona instructed. Hermione span and it landed on Ginny and Harry.

"Okay you guys, Truth or Dare?" Hermione asked.

Ginny thought it best to get the Dare bit over with sooner than later, "Dare!"

Harry spun towards Ginny, "What?"

Ginny winked, "Trust me. What's the Dare Hermione?"

"Umm, okay. I dare you to squeeze each other's bums!" the word 'bums' was in a noticeably higher note than the rest of the sentence.

Harry shrugged, "Is that it?" But Harry's offhand comment was quickly forgotten when Ginny's hand crept onto his bum and he felt a jolt of electricity surge through him, which doubled when he did the same to Ginny.

Both grinning they stopped, Harry rubbed his forehead laughing, "This game's great!"

Ginny span the bottle and it landed on Ron and Hermione again. Ron instantly put a hand over Hermione's mouth. After seeing Harry's reaction to a bum squeeze he wanted to know what all the fuss was about. "Dare!"

"Ron!" Hermione gasped.

"What? I want to know!" He said, whining like a spoiled child.

Ginny smiled, "Okay, to let Ron know what he's missing. I dare you to make out."

Harry was still grinning from his dare and knew that Ron was in for a treat.

The kiss started out as an innocent peck on the lips but turned into a full on passionate kiss, each of them groping the others various parts. This went on for a few minutes with Harry, Neville and Fiona gawping and Ginny trying not to look and fade out the moans and groans.

When they finally finished the game seemed to have grown to a new level. Ron spun the bottle and it landed on Neville and Fiona. "Truth or Da-"

"Dare!" the sudden outburst shocked the group, especially that it came from Neville.

"Okay," Hermione said, smoothing out her clothes, "I dare you to touch Fiona's breasts."

Neville's confidence took a bit of a knock but he stayed determined and lifted up Fiona's t-shirt. Hermione tried to interject, "I only meant through her clo-" but Ron once again shushed her.

Neville finished taking off her shirt and unclipped her bra making her deceptively large breasts fall out. Harry and Ron's mouths opened wide. Fiona blushed slightly but soon forgot about the others as Neville cupped and caressed her breasts.

Even Ginny was looking on with admiration though both her and Hermione were slightly envious of her bust size.

"Okay, that's enough!" Hermione said. Fiona smiled and spun the bottle. "Are you not going to put your shirt back on?" Hermione asked.

"Nah, don't see why." She said, the bottle landed on Ginny and Harry.

They both chose "Dare!"

"Okay, let's step this party up a notch! I dare you Harry to give Ginny an orgasm!"

Harry and Ginny's previous confidence took a bit of knock but they just shrugged and got on with it. They kissed passionately while Harry removed Ginny's shirt, bra and skirt. Harry began rubbing Ginny's now wet mound and set to giving Ginny her third orgasm of the day.

Ron tried to occupy his mind by staring at Fiona's breasts, but as Ginny's moans got louder and more frequent he found that he was beginning to have stirrings in his crotch. _Eww, I can't be attracted to my own sister! Eww,_ he thought. Fortunately his worst nightmare was forgotten when he realised his stirrings had been caused by Hermione fingering herself beside him. She had obviously forgotten the spell that bound them.

"Hermione! Stop! I'm getting the same feelings and it's wrong!" Ron whispered.

Hermione gasped, "Oh my god Ron! I'm so sorry! I'd completely forgotten!"

She stopped and Ron could once again focus on Fiona's amazing breasts, Fiona spotted him and winked. She pinched her nipples slightly, causing Neville to jump. Ron heard Ginny sigh deeply and he realised that she was finished.

Ginny lay back, naked except for her panties, and closed her eyes. Fiona looked at the other members of the group and noticed that they all looked ready for some self relief.

"Can I do group dare?" Fiona asked.

Ginny, still with her eyes closed, said, "Sure, I'm up for anything."

"Great. Okay, I dare us all to masturbate!" Fiona exclaimed to gasps, "Oh shush Neville it's not like we've never done this before." Now it was Neville's turn to blush. "Besides, I didn't mean all of us here and now! We should go into rooms with our partners. Whoever leaves last will be the winner. Sound fair?"

Ron beamed, "Great! Let's go!"

**A/N: Thought I'd leave on a bit of a cliff-hanger until Wizarding truth or are continues. Remember to R&R!**


	6. Chapter 6: Wizarding Truth or Dare 2

**A/N: Sorry everybody for the massive wait! A mix of essays, work and writer's block has made the wait even longer, but due to popular demand I've moved them aside to write this. So if I fail all my exams then at least I can make a living from this! Enjoy! (Oh and there'll be quite a few lemons!)**

Chapter 6: Wizarding Truth or Dare part 2:

All of the pairs were red-faced and nervous as they each went into separate rooms to complete Fiona's dare. Ron and Hermione had been the most interested in this dare and they set to it with renewed lust. They began kissing passionately, groping and prodding the other. Ron lifted up Hermione's t-shirt over her head and kissed down her neck to the outline of her bra. Hermione reached behind her back and unhooked her bra allowing Ron full access to Hermione's small, but perky breasts.

Just as Ron began to move further down Hermione stopped him, "No, Ron. We're meant to be doing this ourselves."

Ron's face dropped, "Why do you always follow the rules?" But Hermione wasn't listening, she had already unzipped her jeans and thrown them to the floor. She lay back on an armchair and started to rub herself. Ron immediately felt a wave of pleasure sweep through him, this pleasure was so intense in fact that Ron had trouble holding on to his orgasm.

After a few minutes of Ron listing all of the Chudley Canons players in his head Hermione looked up to notice that he wasn't doing anything, "Ron, aren't you going to... erm... you know?"

Ron opened his eyes, "Errr, don't know if I could without..." he coughed, "..you know."

Hermione looked puzzled but then realised, "Oh right! Does it feel that good?" Ron nodded his head. "Oh, maybe I should stop so you can... err... actually.." Hermione's eyes began to flutter, "I'm actually going to... whoa, oh wow... I'm going to... going to..." She never finished her sentence but Ron understood fully what she meant as he too felt the strongest feelings he had ever felt.

The other couples had all had similar experiences and as such, when they all regrouped in the living room 20 minutes later they collapsed onto the comfy sofas and fell to sleep.

...

Harry awoke early the next morning with a pounding headache, which he hoped was half down to the spell joining him and Ginny, though it had probably worn off. He sat up in his armchair and looked around slowly and delicately. Empty bottles of firewhiskey and packets of various snacks were littered around the room, interwoven between the sleeping bodies of his friends.

He staggered to his feet and into the kitchen where he drank from the tap thirstily. After drinking, Harry wiped his mouth on a towel and stared out into the garden. A vast blanket of snow had fallen on the fields and hills around Neville's house. Harry stood watching the snow fall for the best part of an hour until he noticed a colourful blur in the distance. Squinting through his glasses he could see a figure with golden hair skipping through the snow towards the house wearing a yellow cagoule.

(A/N: For our friends abroad who aren't aware of this splendiferous anorak, it's like a giant raincoat... though less appealing... if that was possible... anyway...)

Only one person that Harry knew would wear something like that. Luna. As she made her way closer to the house, Harry started boiling the kettle. By the time it had boiled, Luna had reached the house and Harry greeted her at the door with a broad smile.

"Hey, Luna. Dad all better then?" he asked.

Luna shook her wellies off and hung up her cagoule on the coat peg. "Yes, thanks for asking. He's at home now; my great aunty Norma's looking after him. Though between me and you she's a bit of a weirdo."

Luna moved into the kitchen, swaying her hips as if in a conga line. Harry reached for some mugs out of a cupboard, "Cuppa?"

Luna nodded, "Mmm yes please. Here I think I have a tea bag." She began patting her jean pockets.

"It's alright, I'm sure Neville has plenty." Harry said.

Luna made an 'aha' sound and dangled two tea bags in front of Harry. Harry took them tentatively and poured hot water into the mugs. "How long did it take you to get here?"

Luna perched on the counter beside Harry and stretched, "Well, I flooed to the Reiver's Arms in Groundlow and walked from there, so about an hour. Speaking of the Reiver's Arms, did you know the Fraught With Fear is playing tonight?"

"Who?"

"Fraught With Fear! They're this awesome wizard rock band, and the drummer is so cute!"

Harry sipped his tea, "Well we should go. Is wizard rock much different to Muggle rock?"

Luna paused, circling the rim of her mug with her finger, "Not sure, you'd have to ask one of the others. But I'm sure you'd like them!"

"LUNA!" Ginny shouted, running into the kitchen, "Why didn't you wake me Harry?"

"You were sleeping, and you look so cute when you sleep." Harry grinned.

Ginny blushed and smacked his arm, "He's so hard to stay mad at! But anyway, how're you?"

Luna sipped her tea, "I'm good. I was just saying to Harry the Fraught With Fear is playing at the Reiver's Arms tonight!"

Ginny's eyes lit up, "Oh my God really? That's amazing! Harry we've got to go!"

"I've already said we should go," Harry said, raising his eyebrows.

Ginny and Luna high-fived, "Awesome!"

A/N: Sorry it's a bit short but it's something to put you on to the rock night one! Again as always please R&R!


	7. Chapter 7: The Rock Night

Chapter 7:- The Rock Night!

A/N: First off. Sorry it's taken me so long to write another chapter! I've been incredibly busy with many things, the details of which I won't bore you with. The upshot of it is: I'm back! :D

It was about 3pm when everyone had woken and dressed, Ron being the last, and they were all sat once again in the lounge. This time a large table had been dragged in from the kitchen so they could eat sandwiches that Luna had made near the roaring flames in the fireplace.

"So, plan is. We eat this. Down a few shots of firewhiskey, for warmth of course, before walking to the Reiver's Arms in Groundlow to go see Fraught With Fear." Harry said as the others tucked in.

Luna looked up from her plate with a piece of bacon hanging limply form her mouth, "Tho we all wannuh go 'en?" she asked, holding the bacon in place with her tongue.

"Err, yeah. I think."

Luna nodded and slurped up the bacon like spaghetti. Much to the amusement of Fiona, who began giggling hysterically.

Ginny sat forward and pointed her finger at Harry, "You forgot one thing in your little schedule Mr Potter."

Harry raised his eyebrow at her, "Oh?"

"Yes," Ginny wagged the finger at Ron who was slumped across a plate of bread rolls, "How much time are we allowing for the Hangover Kid to regain consciousness?"

Harry paused for a moment and looked at Ron before raising a pot of mustard from the table, unscrewing the lid. "Let's see shall we?" He grinned and held the jar over Ron's head, "Last chance Ron."

No response other than a rather loud belch.

"Wrong answer, mate." And he turned the jar ever so slowly clockwise until the contents slurped their way down the jar, as always: gravity's bitch. However, Hermione had decided that enough was enough and silently cast a _Protego _charm over Ron, resulting in a physics defying pool of mustard hanging about 4 inches above Ron's head. Ron, quite oblivious to the cornucopia of condiments orbiting his head, continued to snore.

Ginny slumped onto the table, "Well, that was an anti-climax."

Soon they all lost interest in the floating mustard and all left to get dolled up for that evening's festivities. Resulting in Ron waking up ten minutes later wondering why the pile of bread rolls he'd fallen asleep on had a ring of mustard around it.

Some time and seven shots of firewhiskey later…

Everyone had dressed up in their best Muggle clothing for the walk through the Muggle village of Groundlow, which for some of the group was easy. Harry and Ron had chosen red and green flannel shirts respectively and the girls had dressed to impress. Ginny wore a white tank top and an emerald skirt which matched her shoes and headband, Hermione had chosen a white strapless dress which accentuated her curves, but had sadly picked up some hints of greenery on the journey, and Fiona had gone for a more casual, but no less stunning, Fraught with Fear long t-shirt (c/o Ginny) and black leggings.

Luna and Neville, however, had still failed to grasp smart Muggle clothing but had at least made an effort. Neville was wearing a cream ruffle-neck shirt and blue flares with sandals, matched only by Luna who was wearing a red beret and a grey suit jacket over a pair of dungarees and green t-shirt.

Nevertheless, they had made their way through Groundlow and into the Reiver's Arms, paid the Galleon entrance fee (Harry's treat) and were some of the first to the gig. As the support band, Harry and the Scarheads, performed a sound check Ginny grabbed Harry's arm and dragged him off to a corner of the busy pub.

"Thought we could use some more alone time," she grinned.

"You, my dear, thought right," Harry said before leaning in and kissing Ginny passionately.

"Not too bad the Scarheads are they?" Luna asked, shocking the pair as she turned from a nearby table. Harry and Ginny both jumped away from each other and looked away.

"Yeah, but this is just the soundcheck Luna." Harry said, wiping his steamed up glasses on his shirt as the band made a few bad chord changes.

Luna took a cherry lollipop from under her beret and started sucking on it seductively, "True, but I still like it."

Harry was staring open-mouthed at Luna, much to Ginny's annoyance as the rest of the group came over carrying a tray laden with drinks.

A crackle of a microphone silenced the room, "Ahem, ladies and gentlemen. May I have the pleasure of introducing you to… Harry and the Scarheads! Woo! Yeah!" said the overenthusiastic event manager. He stepped down from the stage as the band started playing and his enthusiasm soon dropped.

"Do not run, do not be scared,

There's no reason left to hide,

For we have that raven haired,

Chosen One who died.

Pleeeeeeeeeeease,

Pleeeeeeeease,

Don't run.

I'm not that much of a Scarhead!..."

They played through three more songs of lyrical vomit to a silenced crowd. Ron leaned over to Harry, "Did we really pay a galleon to listen to this shit?"

Harry grinned, "No, I did," he feigned shock, "Are you not enjoying it?"

The two's laughter was all that could be heard as one of the Scarheads took to the mic with a guitar. "Okay, sorry about those. Harry would only play his songs first, but now here's our cover of a classic! 1,2,3,4!"

"Take me out, toniiiiight  
Where there's music and there's people  
Who are young and aliiiiive  
Driving in your car  
I never never want to go home  
Because I haven't got one anymore."

Ron and Harry looked at each other, "They're playing The Smiths?" Both grinned even wider, this time from actual joy.

"Take me out tonight  
Because I want to see people  
And I want to see life  
Driving in your car  
Oh please don't drop me home  
Because it's not my home, it's their home  
And I'm welcome no more."

Harry and Ron both stood up on the table, arms around their shoulders.

"And if a dooouble decker buuuuuus

Crashes into uuuuuuuus.

To die by your side

is such a heavenly way to dieeeee.

And if a ten-tonne truck, kills the both of uuuuus!"

Ron and Harry spun and pointed at Hermione and Ginny.

"To die by your side,

Well the pleasure, the privilege is miiiiiine!"

The evening took an upturn from then on with the Scarheads playing a range of The Smiths, U2, Foo Fighters and Blur.

The lead Scarhead took the mic once again after the whole band was sweaty and red faced, "Thank you very much everyone for bearing with us in the 're going to play one last song now. One we love playing and hope that you continue to have a good evening with. Ready guys? Okay, 1… 2… 1,2,3,4!" They launched into an incredible cover of Artic Monkeys' 'Don't Sit Down Cos I've Moved You're Chair', prompting another bout of table dancing from Harry and Ron.

(A/N: .com/watch?v=h1vYbHHhqYE )

When they had finished playing the stage lights went out and they left the stage. The lead Scarhead made his way through the crowd to where Harry and Ron were still dancing. "So you guys liked the show?"

They looked around comically before spotting the Scarhead talking to them, "Oh yeah! You were awesome!"

The Scarhead looked genuinely flattered, "Thank you very much guys, I'm honoured. Luna never said she was bringing a pair of living legends!" He smiled and kissed Luna, who grinned stupidly in love.

Everyone in the group had now turned towards the newcomer.

Luna looked around, "What? Oh, yeah. I forgot to tell you. This is my boyfriend's band. Everyone, this is Erik."

Erik the Scarhead raised his hand in welcome.

Ron and Harry, clearly now past their 2nd bottle of whiskey jumped down and hugged Erik. They stepped back and high fived, "Eriiiiiiik! Erik! Errrrrrik!"

Erik looked uncomfortable so Ginny pointed to a chair in between her and Luna, "Come sit with us, get away from the piss heads."

Harry looked upset, "I'm not a pisshead. He is, but I'm not!"

Ron showed a brief look of anger before nodding his head, "He's right. I am quite pissed." Proving so by giggling like a schoolgirl.

A great sound of a Hippogriff screeching brought the attention back to the stage as Fraught with Fear made their entrance on the back of a Hippogriff, much bigger than Buckbeak but no less majestic.

Fraught with Fear played an series of upbeat melodies mixed with screaming anger until the early morning when Erik and Neville had to guide Ron and Harry back to Neville's house, followed by their embarrassed and even slightly tipsy girlfriends.

A/N: Hope you've enjoyed this chapter, didn't quite know how to end it. But I think this should suffice as a lead on to next chapter. As always please R&R.


End file.
